Te iubesc
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Te iubesc: Robin and Zatanna make-out and Zatanna learns a few things about her boyfriend. I love you again: Zatanna goes to Nighwing's house to tell him something. Don't let the title fool you. This is in English. I don't own the cover image. Te iubesc is Romanian for... read to find out. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Te iubesc

_Te iubesc_

Robin sat cross-legged on the floor. Zatanna sat on his lap, her legs crossed around his waist. Robin had his right arm around her waist, his left arm around her upper back. Zatanna twined her fingers in Robin's raven hair, making him groan. Their lips were locked together. Their tongues wrapped around each other. Zatanna was so tempted to take Robin's dark glasses off. She was making-out with a boy she didn't really know but felt like she did. Robin was tempted to take his dark glasses off but he knew Batman would not only kill him but also ground him until he was 18. Zatanna pulled away, holding the side of Robin's head. Their tongues stayed together as they pulled away. Robin saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He let go of her with his right arm and leant back on his hand. Zatanna lent into him, her head on his shoulder. Robin kissed her neck once, then kissed it again. The second kiss told him where her pulse was. He gently sucked on it. Zatanna twined a lock of his hair around her fingers.

"Nothing," she said, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Robin kissed her hair. She pulled herself closer (even though that was physically impossible) by pulling his jacket. Robin wrapped both arms around her waist. Zatanna rested her forehead on his chest. Robin kissed the top of her head.

"I go by Robin because..." Zatanna looked up at him "my mother used to call me 'her little Robin' whenever I did acrobatics. It was kinda a baby-name," he said.

_That _was the _most _personal thing he had ever said. She leant up and kissed him.

"I hope I can meat her one day," Zatanna said, smiling brightly at him.

Robin smiled back but it was a sad, wishful smile... one filled with longing.

"Unfortunately," he said "Mother died when I was 9... so did Father,"

Zatanna looked at him sadly. He was orphaned when he was only 9-years-old. Who did he live with?... Wait... did he _live _with Batman? Why did he call his parents 'Mother' and 'Father' not 'Mom' and 'Dad'? Zatanna kissed him.

"I'm sorry Robin," she said.

Robin kissed her. Hooking their tongues together. He pulled away, gently.

"It's okay," he said.

His voice had suddenly changed. He had an accent all of a sudden. Zatanna looked at him. He was smirking.

"This is my_ real _voice," he said, his accent remaining "Bats made me fake my American accent to help hide my secret identity,"

"English isn't your first language, is it?" Zatanna said, resting her forehead on his neck.

"No," was all Robin said in response.

Zatanna didn't ask what his native-tongue was. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingering his hair. They pressed the sides of their noses together as they breathed deeply through their mouths. Robin cupped her sides of her face in his hands.

"Te iubesc," said Robin, giving her a short kiss.

"What does that mean?" Zatanna asked, returning the favour.

Robin pulled her face closer to his and gave her a heart-filled kiss, their tongues wrapping around each others.

"It means..." Robin kissed her again "It means... I... Love... You,"

Zatanna crashed her mouth against his. Hooking and wrapping their tongues together. Zatanna pulled away and kissed Robin's nose.

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

**I LOVE CHALANT! Read my other fanfics pleeeease!**


	2. I love you again

_I love you again_

**(Set in season 2)**

The door bell rang and Dick, age 19, answered. On the other side was a nervous looking Zatanna. She looked at him with her neon eyes.

_"Why did I ever break-up with her?" _Dick thought.

"Zatanna? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I... Dick... I..." she stammered, then shivered.

"Come in," he said.

He stepped out the way and Zatanna walked in. Dick closed the door and looked at her.

"Zatanna? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No... yes... I don't know!" she cried.

Tears started falling down her cheeks. Dick hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. It was almost like when he comforted her when her father first became Doctor Fate. Zatanna wiped her eyes and looked into Dick's sapphire blue ones.

"Zatanna..." Dick said, gently "Why are you he-"

Zatanna grabbed his shirt and kissed him. The last time they had kissed was on Dick's 19th birthday. But this wasn't like that. That one was for a birthday present. This one was... was... Zatanna pulled away. Blushing furiously as tears started to silently roll down her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry," she said, backing away from Dick "I'm just sick of pretending I don't still love you... but you've obviously moved on since me. I get it if you don't want to be with me again,"

Dick moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. She looked at him with sad neon-blue eyes. He stared back at her with hopeful sapphire blue eyes. He brought her face closer to his and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"I still love you too," Dick said, their foreheads touching "And I'm sick of pretending I don't,"

Zatanna looked at him with joy in her eyes before she crashed her lips against his, their tongues wrapping around one another.

"Te iubesc," Dick said to her.

"Te iubesc," Zatanna said to him.

* * *

**NO MORE! I ony did this chapter because more than one person asked for an update. Please review this and my other stories! Stay welmed!**


End file.
